In the Hall
by souplover9
Summary: Christmas. Mistletoe in the hall way. Thank you Martha Kent. I wrote this in 2005 for the the DI Secret Santa Fic Challenge. O/S. COMPLETE


**2006 Divine Intervention's Secret Santa FanFiction Challenge**

**Season: **6

**For:** s-s-a-jones (aka Chickadee)

**Prompt: **Song: _Deck the Halls_

**A/N: **I wrote this one shot back in 2005 for the DI Secret Santa Fic Challenge. I had posted this on other sites, but not here. Not beta'd. Hope you enjoy the story.

This was written back when Season 5 was airing, and the recipient wanted the story to take place in Season 6. So, I guess this would be an AU? idk.

* * *

Lois and Clark were walking down the snow laden streets of downtown Metropolis in an unusual silence. It was a week before Christmas and Clark was in need of a suit, primarily for the Daily Planet's New Year's Eve party that Chloe and Jimmy had invited them to.

Union Street was decorated with streaming lights, holiday banners, and various decorations. Shoppers filled the jam-packed streets attempting last minute Christmas shopping. Lois was thankful that she had completed her shopping months ago.

The air was filled with the sound of the strolling carolers as they made their way towards Lois and Clark, who were waiting at the intersection, waiting to cross the street. Lois was asking Clark how much he wanted to spend on a suit when her question was interrupted by the carolers, who were singing [i]_Deck the Halls_[/i] at the top of their lungs.

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly. Fa la la la la, la la la la..._

They had come to a complete stop behind them, singing ever louder. Lois frowned in irritation, which didn't go unnoticed by Clark. She hated being interrupted and it didn't help that the entire block was over flowing with people pushing and shoving their way into the stores that lined Union Street.

_...See the blazing Yule before us. Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la... _

"What's wrong?" Clark asked once they had made their way across the street, increasing the distance between the holiday singers and themselves.

"Nothing" Lois replied as their voices continued to fill the air.

"So, how much do you want to spend on a suit?" she asking her question –this time uninterrupted.

"Something cheap." He replied.

"That much is obvious" Lois replied as she looked up at him, still irritated that the carolers hadn't ended the song yet.

_...Heedless of the wind and weather. __Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la_

Lois let out a sigh of relief, thankful that the song had ended and the voices were fading away into the distance.

Clark frowned "well, I haven't really shopped for suits. I don't know the prices for these things."

"But you do know the price for a plaid shirt" she replied with a smile.

"Lois."

She knew that tone well. He wasn't in the mood. Instead of resuming her entertainment- picking on Clark- she pointed towards the department store entrance.

"Let's start in the clearance section and see what we can find" She told him as she guided him through the crowed store, in the direction of the Men's department.

Three hours later, Clark was leaving the store with a simple, reasonable-priced black suit in his hands. Lois tried to persuade him to purchase the navy pinstripe suit. He rejected it once he saw the price.

* * *

**Kent Farm:**

* * *

"How was the shopping?" Martha asked them as the two walked into the cozy kitchen.

"Good." Clark replied.

"He finally owns a suit. No more rentals." Lois answered Martha's question as she made her way toward the plate of freshly baked cookies sitting on the kitchen table.

"Mom, I'm gonna take this upstairs." He said as he held up the bag and made his way towards the stairs.

"Ok honey." Martha then asked Lois "how bad was the traffic?"

"Horrible. We were sitting in traffic for at least an hour."

Martha nodded her head. That much was expected.

"How long were the lines?"

"Half an hour" Lois replied.

"And how much was the suit?"

"Two hundred. Although, I wanted him to get the $400 pinstriped suit. He looked nice in it." Lois replied "Oh, let me tell you about the carolers…" Martha smiled as she listened to Lois' recap of the day, greatly amused.

* * *

** Christmas Eve (The Kent's):**

* * *

"Clark!" Martha shouted out his name from the bottom of the stair well.

"Yea mom?" He replied as he made his way down the stairs.

"You look handsome." Martha complemented her son. He was wearing the black paints that he had purchase with his suit, and he was dressed in a light blue button down shirt.

"Thanks mom." Clark replied. "What do you need me tot do?"

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see if you were ready. The guest will be arriving shortly."

Clark nodded and followed his mom into the kitchen, helping her set out the refreshments for their party.

It wasn't before long when the guest started arriving. Lois was the first in through the door, carrying a big red gift bag, no doubt heavy.

"Hey, Smallville! Wanna help me out here?" she shouted through the door way.

"Hello to you to" Clark replied as he went to aid her. He effortlessly picked up the bag and took it over to the tree. "Where's Oliver?" he tossed the question over his shoulder.

"He had some last minute business he needed to take care of. But don't worry; he'll be here when we do the Secret Santa gift exchange."

Clark merely nodded and headed back to the kitchen finishing setting a tray of food.

Half an hour later, the house was filled with guests, and still no sign of Oliver. Lois sat there twiddling her thumbs, wonder what was taking him so long. She needed to keep herself busy, so she headed into the kitchen hoping that Martha would need help.

"Hey Mrs. Kent" Lois said, making her presence known.

"Hi sweetie. Merry Christmas. How are you doing?" She said as she plated a fresh tray of sugar cookies.

"Merry Christmas to you too. I'm good. I was wondering if you needed any help."

"Actually, I could use a helping hand. Would you mind going upstairs and getting a bigger plate? This one is too small." She said pointing to the plate that held the cookies.

"Sure. Is it in the closet next to the upstairs bathroom?" she asked for verification.

Martha nodded her head "top shelf."

"Alright. Be right back" she said making her way towards the stairwell. She found the dish with ease, but getting it down was the hard part. She couldn't reach it. She let out a grunt as she jumped up, trying to slide the dish closer to the edge. It was no use.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Chloe asked her cousin as she came out of the bathroom.

"I'm trying to get the dish down but I can't reach it."

"Why don't you get Clark to get it down for you?" the blonde asked.

"Because I don't want to." She answered.

"Oh, well too late. He's coming up the stairs." Chloe said with a smile on her face.

Lois turned around and saw him coming up. "Great." She mumbled.

"Mom said that you might need some help." Clark spoke once he reached the closet.

"No. No help is needed." Lois replied.

Clark looked at her empty hands. "Sure" he said as he reached over Lois and picked up the dish. He grinned mischievously as he faced Lois. "Jump and get it" he said as he raised the plate over his head. Apparently Clark had decided that it was time to have some fun.

Lois shook her head 'no' and replied with "give me the plate."

"No."

"Yes."

"Jump for it. I know you were jumping earlier."

Lois frowned, and demanded "gimme the plate Smallville."

"Guys," Chloe interjected "you're standing under a mistletoe."

They both looked up. Sure enough, there was one hanging.

"You know what to do." Chloe prodded.

"No. I'm not going to kiss Smallville."

"But it's tradition! You don't want to break tradition, do you Lois?" Chloe sweetly asked.

Lois glared at her. She couldn't believe Chloe said that. Chloe knew that Lois valued traditions, especially family traditions, but in Lois' book, mistletoe didn't fall into that category.

"Come on! It's just one tiny kiss. A peck…"

"Arrg. Fine!" she had caved in. "Let's make this quick."

Chloe snatched the plate put of Clark's hands and backed up to give them some space. She watched in amusement as her two best friends figured out the fastest way to do this. They finally came to an agreement.

"On the count of three" Lois said. They stood face to face, with their arms pinned to their sides.

"One…Two…Three"

They moved agonizingly slow, prolonging the kiss as long as possible. It was a beautiful sight when their lips finally touched. Instead of pulling apart after a second or two, their kiss deepened. Clark's arms wrapped around Lois' waist, and Lois' arm's wrapped around his neck.

Chloe cleared her throat, trying to get them to stop kissing. They had been kissing for quite some time.

"You guys…" Chloe spoke. "Stop kissing!" Still no response from them.

"Lois!" Martha's voice filtered from the bottom of the stair well. "Did you find the dish?"

They broke apart at the sound of Martha's voice.

"Found it!" Chloe said for Lois since her cousin was recovering from the kiss.

"Well, that was interesting" Lois finally spoke up. "This stays between us, got it?" she asked Clark. He nodded 'yes.'

"Good," she said as she grabbed Chloe's arm and made their way into the kitchen.

Clark sighed as he shut the closet door behind him. "Thanks mom" he spoke as he looked up at the mistletoe and headed downstairs to join the guests.

* * *

**End **


End file.
